In the related wireless communication system, since a modem of a user equipment is unaware of when a signal is to be transmitted, the modem is always in a stand-by mode in order to receive a signal whenever transmitted. Therefore, in the related art wireless communication system, excessive power consumption occurs. More specifically, since the modem does not know when a packet will be transmitted, the user equipment is required to be operated in full power starting from the RF to the baseband processing at all times. Also, the user equipment determines whether or not a signal is being received. And, when it is determined that a signal is received, the user equipment uses the output of the baseband processing. And, when it is determined that a signal is not received, the user equipment discards the output.
The operations of the modem are generally performed while the user equipment is in a state ready to receive a packet. Accordingly, most of the power related to the reception unit is insignificantly wasted. Most particularly, such problem becomes more critical when the user equipment received a streaming service or an audio service.
Even while the user equipment performs a voice communication process, the user equipment is required to monitor traffic during all times in order to achieve instructions such as the reception of other data traffic or the delivery related to any re-transmission, delivery related to readjustment of resources, and so on. And, the power required for monitoring the traffic is mostly consumed and wasted insignificantly. Thus, the related art user equipment is disadvantageous in that, while a user is making a voice call (or phone call), the user equipment consumes an excessive amount of power as compared to the actual existing traffic.
Such disadvantage in the user equipment also occurs when the user equipment uses a streaming service. Therefore, a method preventing the user equipment from excessively consuming and wasting power, when the user equipment is using such services, or even while the user equipment is performing any other operations, is required to be developed.